RC-1149 'Smudge'
"'A very competent commando. I plan on using him well." ''- Shephard, on Smudge'' RC-1149 (Otherwise known as 'Smudge', or Kilo-49), is a former Clone Commando and Marksmanship Specialist from Kilo Squad, and is currently serving within Korvan Toldreyn's Task Force Aurek. During his tenure of The Clone Wars, he remained as Kilo Squad's Marksmanship/Sniping Specialist throughout it's entirety. Having retired from the crisis in the wake of The Empire, Smudge returned to active duty in 4 ANO, under Task Force Aurek. Biography 'Early Life' "Lets do this quietly, Kilo." ''- Smudge, in a training simulation with Kilo Squad'' The creation of CC-1149 was devised along with his countless numbers of Clone counter-parts on the planet of Kamino. Unlike all of those said clone counter-parts, CC-1149 was planned to be made a Clone Commando. With this specialized introduction to his military career, CC-1149 was trained to be more lethal and more efficient than the average clone trooper, as the job description would've described. Though, it should be mentioned CC-1149 was trained to operate best with his three other Clone Commando counter-parts; CC-1201 'Arbiter', CC-1105 'Toolbox', and CC-1131 'Tracyn'. The squad would later be professionally dubbed, "Kilo Squad". Shortly found out there after, their trainer throughout this ordeal would've been none other than Kal Skirata. CC-1149's aptitude for marksmanship and ambushing capability were allowed to flourish under Skirata, and it was decided he would become the squad's sniper/marksmanship specialist. The Nickname of, 'Smudge', was given to Kilo-49, as a result of his interest in painting and art. 'Clone Wars' "Is your helmet too tight, sir?" ''- Smudge, mocking the corpse of a recently deceased Separatist Commander'' Kilo Squad's first assignment would be at The First Battle of Geonosis -- the bold introduction to the Clone Wars. As per their directive, their primary objective would be to assassinate the retinue of a high-ranking ambassador of the Commerce Guild, a co-conspirator faction of The Confederacy of Independent Systems. With guile and haste, Kilo Squad assassinated the ambassador, with Smudge getting the kill. Their next objective would be to cause sabotage deep within enemy lines against several shield generators, in order to prepare the enemy fortifications for artillery bombardments. The squad would pursue numerous covert operations around the galaxy, doing so without a single casualty in their squad. Nearing the would-be twilight of The Republic, Kilo Squad did not receive Order-66, due to Kilo Squad's involvement in a covert operation at the time, whilst subsequently regional jammers were in-play. Even after the jammers were disabled, Kilo Squad were surprised to deduce that they couldn't intercept communications with Command -- and Command alone. This was a direct result of the greater chaos that ensued after Chancellor Palpatine's botched Order-66. Once communications were restored, Kilo Squad were even more surprised to find out that roughly half of their brothers had defected to, "The Empire". Out of sheer disappointment alone in their camaraderie, Kilo Squad retired -- all four of them. It wouldn't be until four years later, that Task Force Aurek would pick up the Kilo Squad Veteran, Smudge. Task Force Aurek "What do you like most about Task Force Aurek?" "It's a job." - Smudge, on Task Force Aurek, during an interview. Following Smudge's entry and screening into Aurek, The Commando's first assignment would come before Aurek's notable involvement within The Battle of Corellia, in the fungal wilderness of Felucia. His task would be to operate within the wilderness or city-side, alone, gathering geospatial, electronic, all-source, and human intelligence, or otherwise creating disarray for Imperial and Commerce Guild Remnants stationed there. Though, simultaneously, covertly operating under the either the disguise of an Imperial ARC Trooper's armor, a wearable replica of an armored suit best worn by a famous mercenary, and his own Katarn Armor, in order to to convince Imperial and Confederate intelligence that there were three rogue elements at hand. Likewise, this helped Smudge run circles around Imperial and Confederate intelligence and to, of course, create more sabotage and gather intelligence. smudge did stuff abnd will write later dont worry mr aziz pisza in good hand Personality and traits Smudge is, and always has been, a non-talkative clone. Even further so down the same-like path, Smudge may even be volatile to minor schizoid tendencies. Though, this would be somewhat of a moral contradiction, as Smudge will use both warm colors and cold colors in his paintings. There are little things Smudge enjoys doing outside of art, he sees work as a necessity, but neither a drag nor a joy; the innate emotional coldness of Smudge is nearly overbearing. The former Clone Commando has considerably less friends than most clones, has never held a romantic relationship, and is incredible detriment on securing practical matters, in order to mask his insecurities over his fascination with art. However, this notion is incredibly subtle. In the midst of either armed or unarmed conflict, Smudge is an utterly ruthless and shrewd combatant to withhold against. In an armed engagement, the former commando will not hesitate to use his expertise with his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Especially with his Sniper Rifle Variation), and his guerilla tactics brought to prominence by his own specialty, and his training with Kal Skirata, who placed that in prominence with the clones he taught. In unarmed conflict, Smudge used to perform a necessary mix between a striking-based offense and a grappling-based offense, in order to be as versatile as his job required him to be. However, with the rise of The Empire and the defection of clones, Smudge has leant more towards a grappling-based offensive, with Smudge realizing all clones have the same reach, and that Smudge will simply use holds that he knows Imperial Clones cannot get out of. Behind the scenes - Smudge's vocal chords also bear a heavy resemblance to the, "Merc Announcer", from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 See also Category: Individuals Category:Archives